


With Love in His Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Emetophilia, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux fucks Kylo's throat until Kylo throws up. Hux doesn't stop. Kylo lets him keep going.(An anonymous serenade to Kylux, the trashiest ship there ever was.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous, Kylux Kink Prompt Fills





	With Love in His Heart

_Normal people just don’t do this_ , Kylo thought, inner voice edged with hysteria. But the heavy shame disappeared at once as Hux unsheathed himself from Kylo’s throat. All Kylo could think of then was suppressing his gag reflex as a backlog of precum, spit, and thankfully nothing else dripped messily down his chin and chest.

Hux must’ve noticed how Kylo struggled, because he stepped back slightly to let Kylo cough wetly and clear his throat. Kylo’s red face was shiny and wet, messy with spit, snot, and tears; Kylo knew that the most desperate, spiced-up whore from the Outer Rim would be ashamed to debase himself so. And the most humiliating thing was that Kylo was letting Hux do this for no other reason than to please him. Kylo had nothing to gain from this exchange beyond a condescending pat on the head and a rare fist around his dick. 

Kylo was dizzy from being denied air for so long. He gasped for breath greedily even as the thick head of Hux’s cock rubbed wetly against his swollen lips. It slowly dipped inside a few times, retreating when Kylo calmed enough to suckle clumsily. Kylo whined and craned his neck towards Hux’s retreating cock as if in reflex. He clearly wanted to keep Hux in his mouth for as long as possible. 

Kylo quieted as Hux held Kylo’s head between his hands, angling his throat just so. He knew what was coming and braced himself as Hux slowly fucked into Kylo’s throat again, easily bypassing the fluttering gag reflex and sheathing himself completely. Kylo’s plush lower lips brushed against the top of Hux’s tight balls, and Kylo wished desperately that he was skilled enough to take even more of Hux in. If he were stronger, Kylo knew, it wouldn’t be such a struggle to do what Hux wanted him to do. Afraid of heaving again, Kylo swallowed and breathed shallowly through his nose and was as still as he could be. As seconds ticked by, his head felt fuzzy and heavy, and the need to breathe seemed distant. He loved this headspace, when he could be good and quiet and useful. It was a moment of pefect peace before Kylo inevitably started his pathetic choking and sputtering again.

As if in cue, a small, irregular swallow triggered Kylo’s gag reflex. This time, the spasms did not let up, and a thick mess of beige mucus and digested chunks of ration bars dripped from Kylo’s lips with a wet gurgle. Hux looked down his nose at Kylo and the filth he was expelling, eyes devoid of warmth. Hux’s face was nearly as red as Kylo's was, and his cruel lips twisted, equally disgusted and aroused. Hux thrusted shallowly and Kylo gagged terribly yet again, struggling to keep eye contact as his vision blurred with reflexive tears. Hux continued until Kylo’s vision turned dark around the edges. Kylo became limp in Hux’s hands, head sagging and pliant as Hux held it in place to his liking. Just as Kylo felt himself blacking out, Hux let Kylo breathe again. Now free, Kylo fell to his hands and knees, back bowed as he gagged and heaved and coughed. 

“Get up,” Hux said. Those were the first words Hux had spoken to Kylo since the start of their tryst. Kylo quickly looked up, hope painfully writ on his face. 

When his eyes met Hux’s, Kylo’s disappointment was as equally as transparent. Whatever Kylo had hoped to see on Hux’s face was not there. 

Hux stepped back a few paces to avoid the mess Kylo made. His boots were still shiny and black, and it was clearly his intension to keep them that way. Hux gestured with his chin, and Kylo crawled towards Hux, his hands and knees now slippery with vomit. When Kylo was kneeling in front of Hux again, he was directly on top of the mess. Kylo could just make out his lunch between his thighs. His ears burned.

_Normal people just don’t let other people do this to them._

Kylo wanted nothing more than to flee to the refresher and wash off the evidence of his shame. His eyes prickled, now with tears of humiliation rather than reflex. He longed for his saber. 

Then, Kylo felt a heavy warmth on the back of his head. Hux. Hux was touching Kylo. Kylo leaned back into the hand slightly, shivering. His world narrowed to the singular point of contact, that soothing constant pressure. Nothing mattered anymore. It was exquisite. 

Kylo smiled beatifically as Hux fisted Kylo’s hair and yet again tipped his chin backwards. With love in his heart, Kylo opened his mouth and waited, obedient.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by @Kylux_Kinks:
> 
> "Hux fucks Kylo's throat so hard Kylo throws up. Hux doesn't stop, though, but he does verbally humiliate him for it. Up to the filler how Kylo feels about this"
> 
> No verbal humiliation, but Kylo IS humiliated. Throwing up on your boyfriend's dick can do that to you.


End file.
